


The Escape

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [7]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The sixth dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 34: Why these dreams?https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/51080617
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	The Escape

"Officer, get over here! Officer, what are you doing!?"

Someone was yelling at me? I could barely hear them over the roar of gunfire, and the thunderous sound of tanks shooting. Other voices were either barking out commands, or screaming in pain. The one voice persisted,

"Officer!"

I finally came to, and realized that I was standing in the A.R.G.U.S. HQ parking lot? There was a handful of tanks, dozens of A.R.G.U.S. agents… and everyone was unloading at some man floating in the sky?

The man though, this sickly-looking man, he wore a grey bodysuit; adorned with the same 'S' insignia from the door in my dreams... He was flying, and he was shooting some kind of heat-beam from his eyes!

I would realize that the man yelling at me was Jim. He was wearing an A.R.G.U.S. uniform as well? I ran over to him, and we took cover behind an automobile.

"What is that thing, man?" I frantically asked Jim.

Jim looked at me like I had gone insane... He asked me, "Did you get hit in the head or something?"

He then told me, "That's Specimen 52! Somehow he broke out of his containment unit, and started destroying the place! I don't know what this freak is, but we need to stop him!"

Jim and I both then started firing at the specimen! However, ours, the other agents, the tanks… none of our bullets could damage this man?

I keep saying "man", but I have no idea what this thing is... I mean, he looked like a man - again, a scrawny, sickly one - but the red flares beaming from his eyes... They seemed to burn hotter than Sol! If the bullets weren't melted by them - and if the bullets did hit his body - they were merely crushed, and fell to the ground.

In all of this chaos, another man appeared from the rubble of HQ, and was firing back at us! Perhaps the specimen didn't just escape, but was sprung free? Were there more somewhere, still to be revealed? Units began moving in, to surround the specimen, and his ally...

"Is that a robot!?" Jim exclaimed.

As me moved in closer, the ally to the specimen did, in fact, appear to be a robot? It had the face of a man... but it's body was metallic, and weaponized…

All of the sudden, the screeching sound of an incoming missile could be heard ripping through the sky!

"What the-"

BOOM!...

"Officer...Officer, wake up! General Fury just arrived. Come on, get up."

As my eyelids began slowly peeling open, I came to realize I was dreaming…

Theses dreams, again though!? Why these dreams? They're recurring, but there also seems to be multiple stories. If there are, or even if not, the story doesn't even seem to be in order...


End file.
